


Love is an Open Door

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, but nat loves him anyway, clint being ridiculous, in my opinion anyway, inspired by frozen (sort of), this is hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint loves nothing more than making Natasha smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I keep getting inspired by Frozen, but I am loving these drabbles I'm putting out so far. I hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters!

One Thursday evening, Clint finds himself cooking dinner for himself and his girlfriend, Natasha, while humming the soundtrack to _Frozen_. Ever since the archer first heard about the movie, he has been completely obsessed, even more so after he saw the film in theaters. He owns the DVD, the soundtrack, and a coffee mug that has Elsa and Anna on it that Nat bought him for his birthday.

The archer has been (unsuccessfully) trying to get his girlfriend to watch the film with him, but whenever he brings it up, she distracts him with sweet kisses and promises of making her world famous chocolate fudge cookies. Even still, not seeing the movie didn’t stop her from learning the words to every song so they can harmonize whenever he sings the soundtrack, which is probably more often than a grown man should be.

The elevator dings, signaling someone’s arrival to his and Natasha’s floor in Avengers Tower. They’ve been living with the rest of the team in Tony Stark’s Wonderland (as the billionaire calls the tower sometimes) for the past five years, and Clint has been loving every minute of it especially once he finally realized that the only person blaming him for the events that happened when the Avengers first formed was himself.

Footsteps pull Clint from his thoughts and he sees Natasha walk by with a deep scowl on her face. He remembers her telling him that she had a meeting with Fury today and it looks like it didn’t go too well. The archer raises a hand and waves to her, not wanting to speak incase his words only cause her further irritation.

Nat ignores him, but he already knew she would, and disappears around the corner. He hears the bedroom door close with a soft click, but the tense silence that follows sounds like she had slammed the door instead. The archer turns back to the stove and continues with dinner, trying to think of a way to make his girlfriend feel better.

A few minutes later, a grin crawls over his features. He knows exactly what he’s going to do.

**

Twenty minutes later, Clint opens their bedroom door. Natasha is sitting curled up on the archer’s side of the bed wearing her pajama’s consisting of Clint’s favorite dark purple button up shirt, and a pair of lace black panties.

She looks lost in her thoughts, which is why it takes her a few minutes to notice Clint standing in the doorway. When she finally glances up, she cracks a smile for the archer is dressed in the purple leotard Tony bought him for Christmas three years ago and wearing one of Natasha’s long platinum blond wigs.

 _“Okay, can I just say something crazy?”_ Clint sings.

“What are you doing?” she asks amused. 

_“All my life has been a series of doors slammed in my face, and then suddenly bump into you . . . cause like I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”_

The archer leaps onto the bed, landing in a crouched position over Nat’s now outstretched legs allowing him to see her amused expression and the fond crinkles by her eyes up close. _“But with you, I know my place, and it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before! Love is an open door! Love it an open door! Love is an open door, with you.”_

 _“With you,”_ Natasha sings, playing along.

“ _With you.”_

_“With you.”_

_“Love is an open door.”_

Clint places a kiss to the tip of Natasha’s nose, earning a laugh from the assassin. He hops off the bed and holds out his hand for his girlfriend to take. When she slips her hand into his, Clint pulls her off the bed and starts jumping around the room, smiling widely at her carefree laugh.

 _“I mean it’s crazy?”_ Natasha leads.

_“What?”_

_“We finish each other’s—”_

_“Sandwiches.”_

_“That’s what I was gonna say!”_

They harmonize the next verse. _“I’ve never met someone, who thinks so much like me. Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation: you and I were just meant to be! Say goodbye, to the pain of the past. We don’t have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!”_

Clint loves this. While Natasha is more open with the other Avengers now, he loves that he is the only one who can see her like this: carefree and silly, with a wide smile that could light up the night sky.

 _“Life can be so much more with you,”_ Natasha belts out.

_“With you.”_

_“With you.”_

_“With you, love is an open door,”_ Clint sings quietly before kissing Natasha deeply, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He smiles into the kiss when he feels the redhead’s arms wound around his neck, her hands immediately sliding into his wig.

Later that evening, Clint finally convinces Nat to watch _Frozen_ with him. It took everything in the archer’s power not to laugh when his girlfriend angrily throws at pillow at the television and shouts, “Hans, you lying motherfucker! I’m going to come into the television and strangle you with my thighs!”

Now, there’s something Clint would pay to see any day.


End file.
